Stargate: Endless Empire
by Grunt Lord Ryan
Summary: Alexander the GREAT... no not the emperor of old but the present day prodigy that got nowhere in life and can't even get a date is selected by a group of R.O.B.'s with a few others to entertain them. Given a Reality jumping "Stargate Puddle Jumper" to do anything he could want as long as it entertains his Patron and the other R.O.B.'s. A Mary Sue,AU,AR, Crack Multiverse fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Stargate: Endless Empire

Summary:

Alexander the GREAT... no not the emperor of old but the present day prodigy that got nowhere in life and can't even get a date is selected by a group of R.O.B.'s with a few others to entertain them. Given a Reality jumping "Stargate Puddle Jumper" to do anything he could want as long as it entertains his Patron and the other R.O.B.'s.

A Mary Sue, AU, AR, Crack Multiverse fanfiction... Just for fun, Practice, Kicks, and giggles...

I would give it an almost M rating due to language, violence, etc., no lemons though there may be descriptions or mention's of it happening.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: I've been known to have spelling and grammar issues throughout any story I have written. I am working on improving my skills in writing. It has Greatly dropped since I Worked on Mythical Legends my online web novel. I'm currently working on improving but it will take some time.

A/N:

I got the Idea from reading Stargate: Galactic Imperium, Balance (Harry Potter Crossover), Beginning a New Path, and a number of other Fanfictions of empire raising based on them. I even started one that I hope to get back into writing.

The Character is completely OC as an SI since most of his background is not based on me... well besides a thing or two.

Chapter One: Patron and my forced Conscription...

My life had been looking great when I was younger with a world of infinite possibility and options but in the end, it didn't even matter. My life went down the shi... gutter real fast but really nothing mattered. No, literally nothing mattered the world was ending and I'm only 24 years old. Well, life sucks...

Well, it didn't at first, you could say with the start I had I could have gotten anywhere. My mother was a doctor and my father, well my father could be considered a jack of all trade's and a master of none. No, really he could do everything he put his mind to but would never be considered great or a master of anything. They where happily married for years but in the end, like many marriages, it fell apart and they divorced. Dad passing away a few years later.

Schooling was easy with the rare gift of eidetic memory with all it's upsides and downsides. I passed everything I put my mind to but to many, it caused jealousy and anger. I worked hard for years skipping grades and taking extra classes and work. But in my spare time, I enjoyed many forms of entertainment with movies, tv series, Video games, anime, and reading. Even with near perfect memory recall, I enjoyed going back to my favorites.

In highschool everything fell apart, friends grew distant or Jealous until I was alone. All except my child hood friend but in the end, she went and dated the guy who loved to beat the crap out of me. Learning some marshal arts didn't help with the teachers and principle saying they would kick me out if I was ever in a fight. So, in the end, I stopped fiscally defending myself and to my anger, the teachers just watched or wouldn't even help.

I thought College would be better especially with all the scholarships and a new start. I made a few friends and tried to ask a girl or two out but it seemed one of my friends usually the same one asked them out or I was friend zoned. They even came to me complaining about how they were not kind or caring like me yet still nothing came out of it. I practically gave up after three years of it.

After college, I didn't get anywhere stuck with part-time jobs working 70 to 80 hours a week as a dishwasher or some other odd job. And even then the jobs drove me crazy as people treated me like trash... let's just say it was not pleasant and with all the minor injury's and stress it became very depressing.

Then about two years after graduating, I managed to get a full-time job in my field even if the pay was on the low end. But after a month of things beginning to look up brings us to today the end of the world some would even say the Apocalypse.

8/28/18

I had been stuck at my work for almost 48 hours now. Almost everyone left when the news of the incoming asteroid spread. At first, everyone was quiet then everything and everyone went mad trying to get out. Luckily I staid in my cubicle from the shock. Eventually, after everyone left I watched from the window as people rushed about while a few went about their day like normal.

After a bit, the crashes started and people started fighting in the streets. Then the looting started with the sound shooting in the streets.

I decided to stay where I was and looked through the supplies in the break room... well it was enough till the asteroid was supposed to hit. Well if you counted leftovers, lunches and the stuff in the vending machines as supplies.

It was actually a surprise when night fell and it grew quite almost peaceful besides a shot breaking it once every other hour or so...

all I could do was watch out the windows for the next 24 hours before the power went out...

"Fuck... there goes the electric lock's." I closed the door once more before heading to the break room to salvage what I could before the refrigerated stuff went bad. Though the fridge if kept shut would still keep it for a few more hours there was no point.

After grabbing some food I went back to look out the window nibbling on something random. I soon fell asleep only to wake to the sound of a slamming door and yelling. Slowly I looked out of the cubicle to see what was going on before seeing a few people with guns looking around.

"check the place. See if there is anything good." someone said.

I quickly hid back in the cubicle trying to keep calm. I almost peaked out again but stopped when I heard someone walking near by.

"Found some food!"

the person stopped by the Cubicle with one of their legs visible around the corner. After a moment they rushed over to the break room where one of them had yelled from.

Taking a moment I peaked out around the corner and watched as they stuffed their mouths and gathered what they could.

I stepped back and leaned against the cubicle wall before sliding down into a sitting position. I put my face in my hands thinking on what to do. I was outnumbered and outgunned, I might be able to get a gun off one by sneaking around but I'd rather not risk it right now.

After a bit, I heard a door slam as they left. Sitting there for almost an hour I waited before getting up to see what was left. Entering the break room it looked ransacked with trash and broken glass from the vending machines. There was barely a hand full of cracker's left leaving me hitting the table in frustration.

I walked back to the window cubicle and looked up at the setting sun before sitting down. I thought about what I should do before my mind started to wander.

After the sun set you could finally see the glow from the rock as it grew closer. All I could do was watch as it grew in size. Soon the sky lit up with a fiery ball with a few shooting stars. I closed my eye's at the last moment feeling the vibration and a blinding light.

* * *

Unknown Location...

After the blinding flash, I waited for something to happen, anything... still nothing.

Slowly I opened my eyes and looked around me at the blinding white surroundings. Blinking away at the stinging brightness I noticed I was not alone. There was a number of people around me. I looked to the right first hearing a woman mumble.

"I'm dead, I'm dead, Ha ha I'm dead... can't hurt me no more."

I heard a man yell from my left.

"fuck fuck fuck... Their all dead." an almost forty-something year old man yelled.

I continued to look around noticing 23 no 24 people if you counted me. I didn't recognize anyone. Some even spoke in different languages. Besides the 24 of us there was a raised platform with 24 chairs, no they where throne's on it but the rest was just the endless empty white void.

After what seemed like hours but was only minutes another white flash blinded us many crying out.

I blinked slowly clearing my eyes blurred vision as I heard a deep male voice speak.

"Welcome all those selected for this... opportunity."

I was now able to make out 23 figures sitting in the thrones with one standing though for some reason I could not even make out any details of... these beings, People?

"You have all been selected from a dying world for a new chance at life."

A man near me spoke up, "Who the fuck are you and where are we."

A woman cried out, "where's my daughter... My Family."

another figure on one of the thrones slammed a fist on his arm rest, "SILENCE!"

We were momentarily deafened by the volume of his voice leaving our ears ringing. After a moment the standing figure coughed before continuing.

"For now you can call us... R.O.B.'s as some of you would put it. As for those you care for I'm sorry to say that none of you will be seeing your family's again... Everyone from your world has perished. Now as for where we are, we are in a void between worlds."

The man that spoke earlier took a step back, "your crazy is what you are."

The woman who asked about her family sobbed in her hands as another woman comforted her while asking, "What do you want from us? Why did you save us and no one else?"

the figure seemed to glare at the man before looking at the woman, "Well you were all saved because you caught our attention in some fashion or another. As for what we want... we want you to entertain us, and hopefully release us of our never-ending boredom."

everyone cried out in anger or confusion but the figure ignored us. "Now all of you were each selected by my self or a fellow... Patron, you might say for different reasons."

A female figure on a throne stood up, "enough of these annoying introductions."

"agreed," another male figure said.

"Well I"ll leave it to your patron's to explain what you are to do... so let the show begin, or was it games. Well, what ever."

He clapped I was once again blinded by light again. Soon I found myself in courtyard a massive garden with a palace in the background. I could just hear some strange sounds almost like moaning in the distance. As I looked around I noticed statues of men in woman... nude to the world ranging from a woman holding a vase poring water into a fountain to figures in … let's say perverse positions or acts.

As I continued to turn around looking at my surrounding's I spotted one of the figures from the thrones standing to watch me as her hidden features began to come into focus.

She was a tall platinum blond bomb shell that could be easily described as a model... Porn star... no, a goddess.

"Welcome to my home Alexander, or may I call you Alex?"

I could barely speak as she giggled, "Alex... Alex is fine. um, what's your name if you don't mind me asking."

She smiled, "I've been known by many name's and titles but you may call me Freya."

I swallowed as my throat went dry, "um do... do you mean as in the goddess Freya(Freyja)?!"

She laughed, "yes your kind has known me as the Goddess Freya of love, sex, beauty, fertility, gold, seiðr, war, and death."

I starred at her a moment, "Um what do... do you want from me?"

She smiled at me while taking a moment, "Like the other's I'm going to give you a method of dimensional travel."

I could only shake my head 'i'm going crazy', "why?"

"so you can entertain me and possibly the others."

"What, How do you want me to entertain you?" I asked quietly my mind going places I really didn't want it to right now.

"You can do anything you want. Be a hero, a villain, Build a harem, an empire, or just troll people. Though I would love you to entertain me in my domain's, Love, sex... war."

I could only sputter as she mentions them with a purr, "um I'm not sure... I don't know..."

She laughed, "Don't worry as my selected entertainment... Champion if you will. You will be gifted with quality's of my domains."

I starred at her for a moment before looking out over the gardens, "um why?..."

she cupped my chin turning my head to face her, "you caught my interest... especially your thoughts and desires but mostly because you are you."

I could only stare at her once more as she tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Now what method should I give you to travel... Magic, science... hmm."

I was confused for a moment, "What do you mean what method to travel?"

She smiled at me, "There are may ways to travel for magic a few are portals, reincarnation, jumping, and many more. While science you could travel using a remote, an armband, a ship..."

"Wait for a ship?!" I asked while thinking of stories I've read such as Stargate: Galactic Imperium.

She nodded, "yes that could work though the one I would give you would be small... Tal'tak has been used to much in the past... hmm sticking with that universe would be good for a start... a puddle jumper... ah the Janus Key Puddle jumper fit with a Dimensional reality jumper... stocked with a detector/sensor and a low-grade personal shield, a large data repository empty for right now... and a hyperdrive... That could work. Yes, that is what I will do, you are getting a Puddle jumper along with a few physical changes, Oh and ill leave that one as a surprise.."

I could barely keep up with her rambling, "what?!"

She clapped her hands, "All set then, I'll be sending to a earth where humanity never evolved. Build an Empire, Harem and keep me entertained... Well, you should probably Head for the Stargate universe as you call it to get started."

My only thought was, "What?!"

She smiled giddily, "Remember Empire and a harem is a must, Oh and you might have to face off against the other chosen in the future."

"Um, I'm fine with just one..." I tried to say.

She gave a glare that sent chills down my spine, "a HAREM you with have. Now off you go."

"No Wait!" I tried again.

A bright light began to blind me again as she said one more thing, "Remember to keep a room for me so I can visit!"

* * *

As the light faded I found myself in a chair looking out an angled window at a view of a blue-green orb in space anyone could recognize from a NASA photo of earth. I continued to stare out the window in shock of everything that has happened. Minuets passed then hours...

I slowly shook my head as by brain kicked back into gear. I then began to freak out pulling at my short hair and slowly began to breathe heavily before slapping my cheeks.

"not helping."

I looked around the inside of the Puddle jumper while my inner fanboy began to kick in forgetting about what just happened momentarily. The front was just the same as the tv series of SGA with the four chairs but when I went to the back compartment it was very similar the time machine jumper the benches ripped out and a complex dimensional jump engine in the center with a ZPM powering it. I look all around the ship before moving to one of the front pilot seats again.

Taking a deep calming breath I looked at the controls that should seem foreign to me but for some reason, I can still read it as if I was looking at english. I looked over everything for a moment before smiling.

"let's take you for a spin."

Slowly taking the controls I began to fly the ship steadily gaining confidence flying around between Earth and the moon.

Slowly I took her down into the atmosphere unsure how I now could fly they ship like I've done it for years. I flew over Europe first seeing only wild untouched landscape before flying over the Atlantic. After a while I was now flying over North America looking around I smiled sadly looking at an earth so much like home but yet so different... one thing was for certain like she said there is no one here. After the few hours flying over the earth, I pulled back out of the atmosphere.

"she said I could do anything I wanted..." I smiled to myself as a plan began to form in my mind. I began to head to the dark side of the moon.

'first I'll head to the Stargate Universe to get my hands on the Asgard Core and Janus's time travel components for my puddle jumper. Then from there...'

after reaching the dark side of the moon I started up the jump drive.

"Well... here goes nothing." I pressed the necessary button and a rift opened up the puddle jumper entering at a descent speed.

World's/Universes:

Main reality – Base/home world

Stargate (SG!, SGA, SGU)

Endless Space 2

Planned Universes: 08/2018

Halo

Mass effect

Destiny

Battlestar Galactica (2003)

Star Wars (Movies, SWTOR, KTOR, etc)

Star Trek

Code Geass

Gundam 00

Gundam Seed

Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans

Dead Space

Aliens

What other Universes should I add?


	2. Chapter 2

**Stargate: Endless Empire**

 **Summary:**

Alexander the GREAT... no not the emperor of old but the present day prodigy that got nowhere in life and can't even get a date is selected by a group of R.O.B.'s with a few others to entertain them. Given a Reality jumping "Stargate Puddle Jumper" to do anything he could want as long as it entertains his Patron and the other R.O.B.'s.

A Mary Sue, AU, AR, Crack Multiverse fanfiction... Just for fun, Practice, Kicks and giggles...

I would give it a almost M rating do to language, violence, etc., no lemons though there may be descriptions or mention's of it happening.

 **Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended._ **Warning:** _I've been known to have spelling and grammar issues throughout any story I have written. I am working on improving my skills in writing. It has Greatly dropped since I Worked on Mythical Legends my online web novel. I'm currently working on improving but it will take some time._

A/N:

Thanks for all the comments and reviews. This Chapter felt more like a filler when writing but it was to get the story going so it seems drawn out before the next chapter when it really kicks off. And sorry if something seem's pointless towards the end of the chapter. (SPOILER: it was a combination of the stress and everything getting to him along with the Ancient repository slowly being processed in his mind)

 **Chapter Two: Tech Grab**

~Previously~

"she said I could do anything I wanted..." I smiled to myself as a plan began to form in my mind. I began to head to the dark side of the moon.

'first I'll head to the Stargate Universe to get my hands on the Asgard Core and Janus's time travel components for my puddle jumper. Then from there...'

after reaching the dark side of the moon I started up the jump drive.

"Well... here goes nothing." I pressed the necessary button and a rift opened up the puddle jumper entering at a descent speed.

Stargate Universe 003

"Shit... Shit." I weaved my Jumper back and fourth dodging shots from two F-302. Things have been going great. I managed to raid Area 51 for a few zats, a cloaking device, and a mimic device in my first SG Universe with no problems thanks to the Alterans/Lanteans portable life signs detector from the puddle jumper.

I then headed for Atlantis that had recently just landed on earth. Sneaking in was easy to a degree with all the air traffic and unfamiliar detection technology but dodging scientists and military personnel inside was another matter.

I looked for Janus's secret Laboratory though I did take a few hours looking around. I even got to see the gate room and conference room they used in the TV series. After another few area's of search I found their converted armory grabbing one of their radio's to listen in to their security channels.

Once I reached the lowest levels of the main tower I finally found Janus lab. Luckily no one was inside the lab at the time so I snuck in and looked at the computers still wondering how I could read Lantean script like it was my first language.

Most of the technology had been removed by Stargate program or expedition but the computers still had all his designs and research. After fiddling around with the computer a bit learning the basics of how to operate it I linked it to my puddle jumper and began to dump as much data as I could into my repository.

Eventually I heard someone talking in the hall so I quickly Cloacked while leaving the computer to its work. Moving to the corner I watch as Dr. Rodney Mckay walked in with Shepard talking about something that he found on the computers that would be useful. Rodney stopped though as he neared one of the computer spotting the counsel I used with a progress bar over 60% of the way done with text and images fly by in the background.

Rodney quickly rushed over Shepard following behind with a confused look.

"What's this?" Shepard asked turning from the screen to Rodney.

"i not sure... SOMEONE is downloading the databanks to an off site location." Rodney answered while typing away.

"Who would..." Shepard began but Rodney interrupted, "And I'm Locked out."

Shepard quickly began to raise his radio pressing a button to contact someone but before he could say anything I fired a Zat into his back. Rodney jumped at the sound before turning unable to catch Shepard before he hit the ground.

I looked at the Counsel as Rodney stared at me, "78% that is fast for that amount of information."

Rodney shakily asked, "Who are you? What do you want."

I thought for a moment wondering if I should just shoot him with the Zat. Well I would be out of this reality soon anyways, "Well Dr. Mckay I'm a reality hopper gathering thing's that interest me."

Rodney's eye's widened, "You wont get away with this."

I sighed, 'why did I even open my mouth', "I'm sorry Dr. Mckay. I am a fan of your's and the stargate program but you will never see me again even if you use your mirror device since I'm not from a parallel reality."

I didn't give Rodney a chance to respond before shooting hime with the zat. He landed next to Shepard as I headed to the counsel to see the upload was now at 93%. I waited for it to finish before disconnecting my Puddle Jumper and Heading back up and out of the tower. As I headed towards the door to the Balcony I stopped a moment as those in the room quickly rushed about with security running through. I laughed as I exited and entered my cloaked jumper.

I moved the jumper a distance before jumping to another SG universe for my next raid. Jumping in close to another earth based atlantis I waited for nightfall. This time the place was practically empty with only a small night crew around. I then headed for the area I notice the control chair as last time.

Sitting down I thought that the chair might not activate before the chair moved back into position with a glowing light. After a moment looked through my connection to Atlantis like last time I linked up my Puddle Jumper and began the download. I noticed the download would take a few hours so I locked the doors and began looking through things to pass the time. I quickly found out that even though I can read everything I still didn't understand what half of it meant.

After considering it for a few minutes I decided that I would download the basics from the repository into my mind or what little I could. Looking up how much my mind could take I was surprised to find that I could take up around a 40% direct download safely.

Checking with the computer on how much an average human or Lantean could take I was shocked. The average Lantean could download 36-48% of the repository with no complications while humans with the gene could only take on 3-7% if their lucky.

I had frozen after reading that for a few moments before shacking myself out of it. I quickly brought up a scan of life signs for the city. There were over 2,000 humans all together but the kicker was that there was 1 Lantean in the city. Thinking for a moment that there might be a person in stasis or something I had the city display the location of the Lantean. I froze at what it brought up on display. It had a location listed and an image of the control chair... with me sitting in it.

I began to laugh uncontrollably remembering what Fraya had said and wondered what other changes she has done to me. That thought sent shivers down my spine.

After thinking it over I got back to the download and decided to just go for it.

'well that didn't seem to do anything.' I thought to myself before blacking out.

I woke to something slamming on the door while mumbling, "5 minutes."

After a moment I fully woke as I heard a strange noise. Looking over I notice one of the doors has a slowly burning line going down from a blow torch.

Looking at the clock I was shocked to see the download had long since finished and that it was already mid morning.

Cussing to myself I thought of what I should do before setting the doors to open 30 secounds after I got out of the chair. Getting up I cloaked myself and moved to a door a distance away from where the blowtorch worked its way through its door.

After taking a few calming breaths the doors opened with some stunned scientists, a nocked over engineer and some security. I stood aside for a moment as they quickly rushed in scanning the room for targets with drawn weapons. As they looked around I quickly walked out and down the hall.

After reaching my puddle jumper I began to laugh while taking off. Jumping to another SG Universe to get the Asgard Computer core. Now this is where things got tricky the Asgard Core was on the Odyssey.

I thought of many ways to get in but the big thing is I didn't have transporter rings. I could steal a Tel'tak or go to area 51 and use one of their ring's... well I didn't know where I could get my hands on a Tel'tak but I could go through area 51 easily but it would be getting out thats the problem.

I made sure the Odyssey was in orbit before heading in to area 51 like the first time. Moving through the base I easily dodged around the staff and security until I reached the labs holding the transporter I desired.

I moved to the ring platform noticing a computer wired into the device I looked through the settings and transport connections. The Odyssey was just in rang but noticing the other locations of transporters I laughed at the poor security. One was somewhere in the white house, another in the Pentagon, one somewhere near the SGC while the rest were here and the ship yard.

I quickly set the transporter for the Odyssey and locked the computer down. Stepping on the platform the rings rose. I didn't even see the flash just the rings lowering to a new room. Stepping off the platform I spotted a technician starring at me. I sighed having forgot to cloak again losing the chance of secrecy and reaching my destination unnoticed.

The woman reached for her side arm as I fired the Zat at her. Cloaking again I quickly moved down the hall passing two members of the crew. The way to the engineering was quite easy to find with the signs though it stumped me at first.

Walking down the third hall and down a ladder shaft alarms began to go off.

"Shit..." I cursed as the technician was probably found.

Moving forward again I had to pause every so often as the armed crew searched the ship. After reaching my destination I opened the door containing the Asgard core. I smiled as my inner fanboy kicked in taking a step forward my cloak falling.

"Halt!" a woman yelled at me from the side of the room.

I froze turning my head at a familiar voice.

"Ah Samantha Carter I've so wanted to meet you." My mind ran miles a minute fighting between my Inner fanboy going off and a growing felling of confidence and scheming.

She took a step forward, "Hands up."

"Hmm sorry but I have other plans." I said taking another step towards the core only stopping as a round bounced off my personal shield.

I turned back to Carter aiming my Zat at her, "That wasn't very nice. And here I thought we could be friends."

I laughed at her surprised look, "well better get what I came here for."

Stepping up to the Asgard Cores counsel I tried to access the computer but I was locked out. I turned back to Carter smiling. "I don't suppose you could unlock this for me?"

She just glared at me. "Thats a no then."

Barely a moment later the door flew open with three armed security rushing in aiming their weapons at me.

"Well that didn't take long." I sighed to myself.

"Drop your weapon. Hands up!" one of them shouted.

Stepping away from the core my hands slightly raised playcatingly before taking aim and firing rapidly at them while dodging their return fire. They caused my shields to flicker under the stress but nothing else before the three were down.

"Well there go's my first firefight. Now Sam could to please unlock the core?"

She didn't move so I aimed at the downed men, "I'd rather not take a life but if you don't unlock the core things wont be pretty."

She looked at me for a moment before stepping over to the core typing a few commands in, "You don't have to do this."

I sighed, "I'd rather not do it this way either but it's the quickest way to get things done and begin to help... others."

She stepped back, "Done... but what do you mean." she said fishing for more information.

I quickly moved forward activating Thor's holographic interface. "Sam Please lock... no a lockdown since I would rather not hurt anymore crewmen right now." I watched briefly as she locked the door.

"How may I help you... Your not a member of the crew but you have access."

"Lock out everyone else until I've been off the ship for... lets say 30 minutes." I commanded.

"Done."

I smiled at that, "Link to the cloaked Ancient Puddle Jumper in orbit and begin transferring a copy of the data base."

Thor barely nodded, "Connection established. Transferring now... Estimated 16 minutes until completion."

I shook my head for a moment, "That is not good, but ok I'll deal with it. Now Thor Materialize a miniature Asgard Core Transporter and materializer."

After a moment a light filled the room briefly, "Done." was Thor's response.

I walked over running my hand over the devise seeing that it would just manage a tight fit in my puddle jumpers back compartment. "Thor Transport the device to the puddle jumper."

I looked away from the device flashing away and Thor's response of "Done".

I Turned back to sam leaning against the counsel, "Well Sam I have just over ten minutes left so why don't we have a nice chat."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked arms crossed and eye's glaring.

"Hmmm I won't go into much detail but there are many things out their worse then you've faced and even stronger then those ascended." I said not wanting to say much but didn't see a reason not to answer her... Why was that.

"There's what?!" she asked confused.

I just shook my head, "You know that Mirror that can take you to other reality's you guys found."

She only nodded.

"Well that only take's you to Parallel reality ever so slightly different. Well there are more then parallel reality's out there. there are worlds that many of what is written or thought of as fiction is actually real."

Sam's mouth was slightly open in a moment of stunned shock shacking her head disbelieving, "and can you prove it."

I laughed at that, "I could take you to my puddle jumper and show you but I'm not. But as for evidence I actually came from a reality that your's is only a science fiction tv series."

She starred at me still not believing me so I went on thinking about why I was even talking about this to her listing a many number of things that happened in episodes.

She stared at me momentarily stunned before asking, "Then how did you get your hands on a puddle jumper let alone here."

I sadly looked at the ground, "My world... well the year was 2018 with the same technology level like your's but without alien tech. Well it was before a astroid struck..." I began going on a few tears leaving my eyes releaving my built up stress, anger and sadness while also realizing the Lantean download was still processing through my mind affecting my judgment and reasoning.

"Shit that stupid repository is messing with me." I said rubbing the side of my head.

Sam actually looked worried for me, "An Ancient repository?"

"Yeah but only about 40% since that was all my mind could handle... Oh that gives me an idea. Sorry about all this anyways. Well you could use the Atlantis control chair to download a small percentage depending on the person. You could even use the Asguard Materializer and transporters to accelerate building time and production..."

I then noticed a red flashing light in a corner from a security camera, "Shit I forgot the security footage!" I said slapping my forehead.

I sighed giving up on removing it let alone caring about it at this moment, "Thor how long till the transfer is finished?"

"Less than a... Done"

I began to notice a sound I heard early that day as a blowtorch began to work its way through the door.

I stood back up smiling saddly before turning to Sam, "Well Sorry... and thank you. Thor transport me to the puddle jumper."

Sam worriedly reached forward, "Wait!" was the last thing I heard before finding myself back in my puddle jumper in earths atmosphere above area 51.

I quickly moved over to the pilot's chair activating shields to prevent anyone from transporting me off the puddle jumper.

"Well time to..." a screen popped up showing something resembling a radar image with to red flashing dots heading towards me.

Quickly taking control I began a series of random maneuvers while trying to leave the atmosphere.

The shield began to take hits as the F-302's entered the view sceen.

Trying to activate the Dimensional jump drive was taking longer then usual, "Shit...Shit."

After another few moments the shields down to just over 60% the Jump drive was ready. Hitting the activation switch through me through another rift.

After a few moments of taking in the view I was back over the untouched Earth. Taking a few moments to calm down I flew into orbit.

I looked down at the Green blue sphere, "Well Let's get started.

Recrutment:

Endless Legend/space

 **NAME:** Justicar Jyde Parcha

 **FACTION:** Sisters of Mercy

 **NAME:** Jenestra Omalfi'Meos

 **FACTION:** Lumeris

 **NAME:** Ilona Zolya (First of the Bloodline)

 **FACTION:** Vaulter

World's/Universes:

Main reality – Base/home world

Stargate (SG!, SGA, SGU)

Endless Legend/Endless Space 2

Marvel (MCU)

Halo

World's/Universes:

Main reality – Base/home world

Stargate (SG!, SGA, SGU)

Endless Legend/Endless Space 2

Marvel (MCU)

Halo

Planned Universes: 08/2018

Halo

Mass effect

Destiny

Battlestar galactica (2003)

Star Wars (Movies, SWTOR,KTOR,etc)

Star Trek

Code Geass

Gundam 00

Gundam Seed

Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans

Dead Space

Aliens

What other Universes should I add?


	3. Chapter 3

Stargate: Endless Empire

Summary:

Alexander the GREAT... no not the emperor of old but the present day prodigy that got nowhere in life and can't even get a date is selected by a group of R.O.B.'s with a few others to entertain them. Given a Reality jumping "Stargate Puddle Jumper" to do anything he could want as long as it entertains his Patron and the other R.O.B.'s.

A Mary Sue, AU, AR, Crack Multiverse fanfiction... Just for fun, Practice, Kicks, and giggles...

I would give it an almost M rating due to language, violence, etc., no lemons though there may be descriptions or mention's of it happening.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: I've been known to have spelling and grammar issues throughout any story I have written. I am working on improving my skills in writing. It has Greatly dropped since I Worked on Mythical Legends my online web novel. I'm currently working on improving but it will take some time.

A/N:

Thanks once again for all the comments and reviews!

I Have created a harem poll posted at the top or on my Account page. I don't currently have a limit and I may add or remove some as I go before adding them as a member in the story.

This Chapter was basically another filler starting up the development of Earth and moving on to another reality. Thought this chapter will have no conversations.

Most likely the next chapter will not be out till this weekend or next week. I work all day the next two days and nights this weekend.

Reviews:

To those complaining about my Spelling and Grammar, I have already posted at the top of each chapter from the start that I am poor at it and have been trying to improve my skills and have been using a number of spell checking programs and a dictionary.

udkudk (Sufficient Velocity): Thanks for the review and ideas! I plan on getting those technologies and visiting those worlds later for a few reasons. my MC hopes to stay away from 40k but he will have to in the end(Not very knowledgeable in that world besides playing two or so of its games with expansions. as for building that size creations, it will be a ways off.

Tiwa Vol: Thanks for the review and ideas! I like doctor who but i don't know how to implement that at this time so I look into it for the future. Yes I plan on improving my mc in a number of ways like this example idea (Multi Crossover Idea RE: Empire on sufficient Velocity forum under GruntLordRyan) though I might go a difrent route.

Guest : I dont know to much about the limitless universe but I might use it later on after looking it up or watching the movie.

edboy49 (Sufficient Velocity): Interesting Idea but I don't know to much about Robotech at this time only having seen an old movie or two.

Chapter Three: I Hate Slow Starts... Into the Endless

~Previously~

"Well time to..." a screen popped up showing something resembling a radar image with to red flashing dots heading towards me.

Quickly taking control I began a series of random maneuvers while trying to leave the atmosphere.

The shield began to take hits as the F-302's entered the view screen.

Trying to activate the Dimensional jump drive was taking longer than usual, "Shit...Shit."

After another few moments, the shields down to just over 60% the Jumpdrive was ready. Hitting the activation switch through me through another rift.

After a few moments of taking in the view, I was back over the untouched Earth. Taking a few moments to calm down I flew into orbit.

I looked down at the Green blue sphere, "Well Let's get started.

* * *

~Uninhabited Earth~

Now that I had a copy of the Lantean and Asgard database I could now get started laying a foundation for an empire. I laughed to myself never believing I would ever think of raising an empire.

Thinking about where to start I looked into the Asuran and replicator programming. With the repository download, I could understand it easily. Thinking about the possibilities of having access to Replicator Asuran's. Taking my time looking through the code once again I began to make alterations.

First I made it so they would fallow my orders to the letter with no one's authority above my own or the ability to alter the coding unless I gave authorization. After that, I basically gave a slightly altered version of the three robotic laws.

1.) Replicators may not injure an Empire Citizen or, through inaction allow a Citizen to come to harm.

2.)Replicators must obey orders given by Empire Citizens except where such orders would conflict with the First Law, Emperors Commands, or government officials.

3.)Replicators must protect their own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Law.

4.)If a Replicator Unit gains sentience then it will be given Citizen status and Laws lessened.

Really I didn't want a slave race though I might think of implementing a form of indentured servitude program for those in debt, but I wouldn't go for true slavery.

After reprograming the replicators I double checked for any errors before heading for the materializer as it created a replicator. Looking it over I gave it a few test commands. The replicator followed them to the letter and was even able to change form fluidly. It's body made up of Asuran nanites in the form of replicator blocks as an average replicator bug.

Looking over the Materialization process for any mistakes or errors didn't show anything obvious besides three times the energy requirement if it had used refined materials stored or transmitted to the core.

Taking another moment looking over the replicator I worried about the replicator going off like the replicators from the Stargate SG1 series but with the knowledge from the repository, I felt some confidence. Well, the Alterans/Lanteans had problems when they created their Asurans. Well, I don't really plan for them to be used for war directly unless I'm in a bad situation.

Now where to start my mining and construction operations. I plan to stick to the untouched earth an possibly the moon luna for now. Most likely the regions that would have been the Russian Tundra, Canada, multiple regions in Africa, and Antarctica.

I first headed to North America landing at what would have been the Alaskan Canadian border. Activating the Materializer, I set it to create another 999 replicators with three being created every five seconds in a group heading out of Jumper. The whole process taking around an hour and a half.

I then Ordered them to begin mining the regions of North America with minimum damage to the ecosystem and geological stability as possible. The second order I gave was to replicate to around 2 million insect form replicators.

Moving on to Russia I did the same thing over again creating replicators and sending them out. Soon followed Africa, a South American mountain range, Australia, and finally Antarctica. Thinking about the moon again I flew my puddle jumper out of earth's atmosphere and towards Luna.

Landing in one of the larger craters I closed the rear compartment from the front before activating the rear shield to hold the oxygen in while solid objects could move through. This time creating another thousand but with orders to replicate to 6 million this time, while mining and creating some dry docks with the larger craters as openings leading down like a cylinder with hangers lining the sides.

After the last Replicators left the puddle jumper I closed the rear hatch and flew back into space. Taking a second to relax I remembered I needed to add Janus's Time travel device or as I planned to call it the Temporal Drive or T-Drive to the puddle jumper.

Bringing up the design on display I didn't know enough with only a partial repository download to alter the design at all but I was able to alter the mounting supports to fit onto the Dimensional Drive(D-Drive) in the back of the Puddle Jumper.

After the final alterations Using the Materializer and Asgard transporter I had it assembled onto the Dimensional Jumpdrive. The process was slow going as I wanted to make sure there was no mistakes in its construction. After it finished I sat in my pilot's chair before falling asleep after a long day.

~Time Skip – Next Day~

Waking up the next day I looked over the progress of the of the replicators. I was surprised at the rate they where going. Though it was a slow start to reach the first mineral deposits the replicators productivity skyrocketed as they did what they were known for and replicated.

Now as some of a basic resource supply started to build up I knew the next step was to find some citizens for my empire to actually be an empire, But they also needed housing and infrastructure. I needed somewhere to build the first city, the capital city.

Somewhere in what would be Europe would be nice but I decided not to leave it for future development with the Mediterranean a possible resort region. Africa was too harsh and inhospitable to start out but could eventually be developed. Australia may be better than Africa but for the same reasons as Africa, I decided it was not the best-suited location. South America would also be lower on the list with the rain-forests. Asia is another choice but I decided to go with North America.

I would use the Midwest region as a concentration for farming and food production. The west coast would be nice but had has more seismic activity then I would be conferrable with. Now the east coast was near perfect to start. The south would be tropical but I decided further north would be better. Eventually, I settled with what would have been Manhattan Island of New York.

Using a copy of Thor to simplify the design and setup I had a design of a foundation for a city to be laid out. With a complex yet efficient system of sewers, Underground shelters, and other forms of infrastructure. I Planned on having the Capital complex set up on the southern region of the Island surrounded by a decent size park while the rest of the Island would be developed into a city with a number of skyscrapers.

Then on the opposite shore across the East River from Manhattan Island on what would have been Brooklyn. The Starport would be an all-purpose spaceport for both Civilian and Military use. Eventually planning for it covering around 5 miles of airfields, landing strips, and terminals as the city hopefully expands. After releasing another wave of replicators to begin construction I Headed for space once more.

After a few more hours of planning, I headed over to the Materializer and ordered the creation of a few modified Kino probes. With updated Scanners, Sample analyzer's, mapping, and recording ability for the hovering orbs. Looking over the first Kino I believed it would be best if I ordered the earth based replicators to build one for every 100 replicators to begin scanning and mapping earth for resources, and anything unexpected with the ecosystems.

After that was all sorted out I decided to head out to find some citizens hopefully. I thought of building Asuran's first but decided a slave race that wasn't very creative and had a possibility of rebelling with their level of self-awareness was not desired.

Going and gathering Cylon's would be interesting and their Technology desirable but with how they tried to exterminate their creators I would not want to face them right off the bat. Though I did plan to get my hands on their technologies later down the line.

Goa'uld or Tokra would be a no go through the Jaffa may be a good Idea there would be a downside to it. Jaffa were not very Creative or Adaptive besides a few here and there. They were also kept primitive though these could be improved with time.

Then there are Terrans or fellow mankind from other reality's but that would bring its own load of problems. One many would be greedy and want to gain control of my technologies and more power over others. They would also be against my empire or any form of government with one man in control.

Other realities I thought of were Star Wars, Starcraft, Mass Effect, Star Trek... all with pros and cons but I decided the universe of Endless Space/Legend would be best for starting an empire. Out of the many races I hoped to bring the Vaulters and the Sisters of Mercy into the fold and possibly a few others.

Activating the D-Drive I headed through another rift leaving earth behind to find myself above Auriga a dying world filled with many races in a universe filled with The Endless Empires lost and forgotten technologies.

Recruitment:

Endless Legend/space

NAME: Justicar Jyde Parcha

FACTION: Sisters of Mercy

NAME:Jenestra Omalfi'Meos

FACTION:Lumeris

NAME: Ilona Zoya (First of the Bloodline)

FACTION: Vaulter

NAME: NATASHA (Black widow)

FACTION: Avengers

World's/Universes:

Main reality – Base/homeworld

Stargate (SG!, SGA, SGU)

Endless Legend/Endless Space 2

Marvel (MCU)

Halo

World's/Universes:

Main reality – Base/homeworld

Stargate (SG!, SGA, SGU)

Endless Legend/Endless Space 2

Marvel (MCU)

Halo

Planned Universes: 08/2018

Halo

Mass effect

Destiny

Battlestar Galactica (2003)

Star Wars (Movies, SWTOR, K0TOR, etc)

Star Trek

Code Geass

Gundam 00

Gundam Seed

Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans

Dead Space

Aliens

What other Universes should I add?


	4. Chapter 4

Stargate: Endless Empire

Summary:

Alexander the GREAT... no not the emperor of old but the present day prodigy that got nowhere in life and can't even get a date is selected by a group of R.O.B.'s with a few others to entertain them. Given a Reality jumping "Stargate Puddle Jumper" to do anything he could want as long as it entertains his Patron and the other R.O.B.'s.

A Mary Sue, AU, AR, Crack Multiverse fanfiction... Just for fun, Practice, Kicks, and giggles...

I would give it an almost M rating due to language, violence, etc., no lemons though there may be descriptions or mention's of it happening.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. Warning: I've been known to have spelling and grammar issues throughout any story I have written. I am working on improving my skills in writing. It has Greatly dropped since I Worked on Mythical Legends my online web novel. I'm currently working on improving but it will take some time.

A/N:

Thanks once again for all the comments and reviews!

I Have created a harem poll posted at the top or on my Account page. I don't currently have a limit and I may add or remove some as I go before adding them as a member in the story.

I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out it could be any time between this weekend and next weeked possibly logger if anything happens. I only have to nights off this next week.

I wished I could have made this chapter longer but it is only part one of this act.

Reviews:

Thanks for the Reviews!

edboy49(Sufficient Velocity): Thanks for the review and pointers. I might use the Children of Men im not sure. Most likely I'll use worm but i have never finished reading cannon worm, i stopped around the leviathan i think and that was a few years ago besides fanfics. Predators... thats an interesting idea not sure if i'll use it though at this time. the omnitrix... jaw drops good idea but we'll see.

Mihai88 (fanfiction): I'm planning on taking th story to Warhammer sometime in the future but I've barrly touched that univers besides two games and a number of fanfics.

Tiwa Vol and ComradeRyazen(Fanfiction): I'm not sure if I will have the Elder Scrolls universe in this story though it would make it interesting i only know the lore and story of oblivion a skyrim a bit. supreme commander i'm thinking of adding.

Guest (Fanfiction): Yep im planning on getting that tech from halo. Warhammer I'm thinking/planning,

Chapter 4 Auriga Part 1

~Previously~

Other realities I thought of were Star Wars, Starcraft, Mass Effect, Star Trek... all with pros and cons but I decided the universe of Endless Space/Legend would be best for starting an empire. Out of the many races I hoped to bring the Vaulters and the Sisters of Mercy into the fold and possibly a few others.

Activating the D-Drive I headed through another rift leaving earth behind to find myself above Auriga a dying world filled with many races in a universe filled with The Endless Empires lost and forgotten technologies.

~Auriga Orbit~

Looking down on Auriga it reminded me of earth with its vast range of environments. It was an amazing sight to see, a new world that was not earth. I smiled wondering what I would next see.

Taking my eyes away from the view I began scanning the surface from orbit to see when, where and if it was an Auriga like I was looking for or if I should move on to the next one.

The scans began revealing a bad picture for those living on it. The planet was showing since of steadily increasing Seismic and volcanic activity. The quakes and Volcanic activity was disrupting much of the ecosystems and young civilizations.

With the increasing volcanic activity, It was steadily raising the global temperature leading to the polar caps to melt at an increasingly dangerous rate with water levels rising at over a foot per year. The water levels looked like it would cover most of the landmasses within 10 to 20 years.

Even a number of large forms where detected leading me to believe a number of guardians live on the world. But for some reason, they were only in unpopulated regions of the world.

The first civilization the scans revealed was the Broken lord's. They looked to be at a decent level civilization but looked to be declining. From what I could see the race was in the middle of a civil war that was killing off their civilization as those who fought for their beliefs or their survival by consuming the life force of others. Though their Civilization is interesting with their belief and honor system, but with the need to consume life force to live I would not want to try to ally with them first... well I didn't want to be food.

The 2nd civilization I found where the Ardent Mages a race of sorcerers that driven my dust magic agony and rage. I would be interested in their magic system but I rather not be driven insane by experiencing continues agony and rage. But even if I was interested in their civilization looked like they were on their last legs with only once city remaining while the others fell or were being seiged by Necrophages.

Scans also revealed the Cultists a fanatical religious race converting any race they come upon through peace or force to bring the end to the endless. Their race seemed crazy to me since the endless either died or long since left this galaxy let alone their methods. They seemed to be steadily growing in power by absorbing refugees and minor factions. Their growth looked like it might stop or even reverse with the major droughts to their regions. Though they seemed to have a large mass of Necrophages invading their borders.

The Drakken seemed to have thrived in the Desert regions once but now they seemed to be losing territory to the ever-growing Necrophage threat. They seemed to be gathering their forces at their last three remaining cities.

The forests had a large number of Wild Walkers with armies along their borders fighting the Allayi who seemed to be invading their forests from a mountain region. The Wild walkers also seemed to have the 2nd highest population after the Necrophages though their numbers seemed to be cut down a bit with a burned down forest region.

Allayi were known to have existed since before the endless dust wars and were finally reemerging into the world but seemed to be on a quest to exterminate all other races they see as harmful to Auriga. They had invaded a number of regions with the Wild Walkers as their current main targets. They saw this as one of the ways to heal Auriga.

The Morgaw seemed to have almost ceased to exist as the Cultists saw them as endless spawn and decided to exterminate them while the Necrophages also were attacking them. They didn't even have a city left only a few remaining members left fleeing the war-torn regions.

The forgotten were well hidden but had a few bases in almost everyone's territory besides the Necrophages. I don't know what they are up to but I believe they may be up to something. I couldn't really find anything on them with just scans so probes may be needed.

In a region distant from the other civilization I found both the Sisters of mercy and Vaulters. The sisters had a number of villages in the regions but the Vaulters seem to have just fled to the surface as their great underground cities collapsed from the quakes. The scans showed that the Vaulter refugees numbered close to 2 million spread out over the regions around a valley and mountain range.

And to my surprise, I discovered a massive old ship that seemed to have crashed a long time ago at the end of the valley. It also was still half berried with the other half seeming to have been unearthed by the previous quakes. This must have been the Argosy that the Vaulters come to Auriga on.

The Sisters of Mercy seemed to number close to a million in their spread out villages with a number of them having Vaulter refugees gathering around them. The larger concentrating centered around the valley. With a few spreads in the neighboring regions.

With the basic scans completed, I began to bring my jumper down towards the sisters of mercy valley region while looking at more detailed information. As I neared the border of their regions and the life signs became more defined I noticed something off. Setting the scanner to target the area of strange life signs.

I froze as the life signs were reviled to be a number of Necrophages heading towards the Sisters of Mercy's borders. Looking closer it seemed to be a scouting or raiding band with around battalion strength heading for a village with a patrol in the way.

Acting quickly I flew towards the large force of Necrophages that far outnumbered the patrol. At the speed I was flying I would not make it before the Patrol would run into the Necrophages. I sped up while redying a few drones to use against the mass as impromptu air to ground bombs since it was the only weapon my jumper had.

Soon the sight of Necrophages charging the retreating patrol came into view. Targeting the rear center mass of the group I fired as the first few of the Necrophages caught up to the Sisters of Mercy.

The resulting explosion from the drones was not very large but was still effective in taking a chunk of the forces out. Passing over the battle I readied for another pass. Coming around I targeted to the rear of the Necrophages to keep from hitting any of the Sisters.

I fired another two drones taking out another good size chunk of the undead/insectoid creatures. I repeated to pass over them firing my drones into their ranks until their numbers were greatly depleted and too intermingled with the sisters of mercy.

Looking over the continuing battle on the ground I didn't have many options left. I could fire more drones but I would be more likely to hit the sisters. I could possibly open the back and keep the Jumper hovering over the battle but it wouldn't be as effective. I could also help evacuate the sisters by picking them up with a chance of the Necro's getting on board.

I decided that it would be best to evacuate the sisters while also providing covering fire. setting course I got as close as I could to the remaining sisters before heading to the back as the autopilot came into a hover just above the ground.

Opening the rear hatch I kept my Zat at the ready firing on the first few Necrophages running towards me. I shots took them closest ones down before I waived at the sisters trying to get their attention.

I fired into another group of charging Necros before waving at a sister that looked over for a moment. After shooting another few Necros I noticed the sisters trying to breaking away. Firing into the mass between us I managed to thin their numbers so the sisters could be concentrating on those behind them.

As the sisters neared I moved to the side while waving the first few sisters on board. Firing into the Necro's breaking through the sisters rear retreating line. The first few to board carried a few injured as a few of the uninjured sisters gathered to defend the Jumper as the sisters further out continued to work their way towards us.

"Come on!" I shouted while shooting a Necro that was close enough to try and lung at me.

The other sisters guarding around me quickly rushed to board as the last sisters reached us. I quickly boarded the Jumper right behind them with the last three sisters following. Closing the ramp I continued to fire into the Necros trying to swarm us.

As the ramp nearly closed three arms managed to reach through the gap. I shot three times into two of the limbs each disintegrating them while the third appendage fell to the ground with the ramp finely able to close. Taking a few steadying breaths I shot the twitching arm until it disintegrated.

I turned and quickly headed for the front pilot's chair. passing the sisters their 7ft height was a bit intimidating. I managed to sqeas through the tight space of over a dozen bodies. The sound of banging and increased shaking of the ship didn't help. Sitting down I quickly launched the jumper into the air.

After pulling around and firing off another few drones into the mass of now fleeing Macrophages I set course towards the nearest village on scans.

I sighed, "that was a close one."

A standing over my shoulder said something drawing my attention. She looked down at me with a look confused and wary interest. She said something else that made me think it sounded like German, Russian or something I didn't' understand.

"Shit I forgot about that," I said to myself as a quickly activated the ships universal translator.

I turned back to the sister noticing her brown hair eyes. She stood at an impressive height of 7'3".

She began to speak again, "...are you?!"

"Sorry, what was that?" I asked.

She paused looking between me and the holographic dashboard where the question was translated through a speaker, "Who are you?"

I nodded to myself a moment looking back at the screen for a moment, "I'm Alexander or Alex for short."

She whispered my name after a moment before going on, "Thank you for helping Alexan... Alex."

I smiled at her, "your welcome."

She looked out the window a moment watching the scenery pass by, "Where are we going?" she asked.

I brought up a quick map from a previous scan on to a holographic screen, "Right now I'm flying towards your closest village."

She nodded a moment with a look of wonder as another sister leaned over her shoulder asking, "Do you know what those things are?"

I nodded for a moment changing the screen to show images and scans of the Necros, "Those are a race known as Necrophages. They are an insectoid hive mind race that can also be considered undead. Their main desires are to fight, feed and multiply. They also have been attacking and overrunning the other races of Auriga."

the two looked at the screen and slowly began to pale with the images, increasing numbers from scans and my description of the race.

"we need to warn the others." the 2nd sister told the first.

"and we shall." was her only response.

After a moment I turned to the first sister I talked to who stood looking over my shoulder, "I forgot to ask what's your name."

she looked down at me for a moment before smiling, "Justicar Jyde Parcha at your service."

I froze in shock for a moment at the hame... I was in the presence of a Hero! Well, at least a hero in the Making.

Omake /Preview

~Worm~

I quickly worked my way through the halls of a hospital on a very cold January day. Two of my Sisters of Mercy guards at my side with Natasha Romanoff and a dark-haired woman right behind me.

We passed Nurses and patients alike who all seemed to be frozen like statues thanks to our portable time dilation device. Stopping at the nurse's station I looked through a list of names until I stopped...

Taylor Anne Hebert room 241

Closing the book we quickly make our way down another hall only stopping once we found room 241. looking over those with me I singled my two guards to stand guard at the door before I turned to Nat.

"Nat, could you stay with our friend out here until I call for you?" I asked with my hand on the door handle.

She kept her face neutral and professional giving only a nod.

I opened the door stepping in while drawing attention from an older man and a young 15-year-old girl before closing the door.

They looked confused and warily at me before the older man asked, "Who are you? Did you get the wrong room?"

I looked them over a moment shaking my head no, "No Mr. Hebert I'm right where I wish to be."

after a moment Mr. Hebert spoke again, "You still haven't mentioned who you are and what you want."

I nodded looking back at Taylor Hebert, "I'm Alexander and I have a proposition for both of you."

Mr. Hebert stood up anger starting to show on his face, "Now see here we don't know you and we don't want anyone bothering us while we're here."

I held up my hand to stop him, "I think you want to meet someone before we go any further.

I turned to the door, "Nat Can you please bring her in."

A moment later Nat walked in with the other woman. The Heberts looked confused for a moment before freezing at the sight of the unnamed woman.

Mr. Hebert took an unsteady step forward while Taylor sat slack-jawed, "Annette is... is that you?"

The woman smiled a tear running down her cheek, "Yes Dan it's me."

Mr. Hebert rushed forward pulling her into a hug with tears starting to run down his cheeks his chest heaving with sobs.

Taylor tried to move, "Mom... Mom is it really... Is this a dream... am I still in the locker?!"

Annette pulled back from Danny Hebert before rushing over to hug her daughter. They hugged and cried in each other arms with Danny quickly joining them.

After a moment I coughed to draw their attention, "We'll wait outside take all the time you need."

I set down a time dilation device activating it before heading back out to the hall. I looked back at the door before a hand on my shoulder drew my attention.

Nat smiled at me, "You did good Alex." she said before kissing my cheek.

10 minutes later a swollen red-eyed Danny Hebert opened the door, "you can come in."

I nodded Nat and I following him in.

"You Said you have a proposition..."

~In Route to Reach halo verse~

Rayna a Sister of Mercy and Colonel Commander of the Valkyrie second legion stood there a moment after the emperor's speech ended.

Turning to a number of her legion members she began shouting orders, "Suit up!"

Rayna finished stepping into her Mk. 8 armor letting the armor close up around her and seal her in. walking to the Valkyrie launch bay she deactivated her helmet allowing it to fold back into her armor.

"Gather around Sisters." Her fellow sisters under command moved forwards the first few kneeling before her 8ft armored figure.

"Sisters we have been given our mission."

She looked over her sisters feeling their faith and confidence in her.

"We are to assist the humans of the UNSC against the Heretic's that are the Covenant. These Heretics... This Covenant have slaughtered countless Billions of innocent live's. Men, Woman... Children. They will not stop until mankind is exterminated for their Heretic religion and their false Prophets. Will we allow this?!"

"No!" They shouted in response.

"Will they go unpunished for their sin's!"

"No!" They again Chorused.

"Our Emperor has given us this chance to Dispense our judgment... for Justice... for MERCY!"  
She raised her fist high.

"FOR MERCY!" They Chorused raising their fists.

Rayna felt a slight shift as the ship left hyperspace.

"Mount up," she commanded before resealing her helmet.

They all quickly moved for their drop pods that looked like decorated and high tech coffins. Hopping in she felt the ship shake from combat maneuvers and hostile fire.

After a few moments and the sounds of prayer from her sister's coms, the signal light went green.

"Drop, Drop, Drop," she ordered before hitting the release mechanism.

She was launched into space the view screen activating showing her what was outside her pod. Above her was a 16km long wedge-like ship that was the current flag ship of the empire while the new Titan class super dreadnaught was being finished.

Around her Empire, UNSC, and Covenant vessels moved while fighters danced.

Moments later she was entering the atmosphere surrounded by other pods some disintegrating in plasma explosions. Fighters, Knightmare frames, shuttles danced around her as enemy Covenant and UNSC flew around them in fierce combat.

Alarms sounded before the pod initiated its flaps and jets slowing it down before impact. The impact barely jarred her before she ejected the pod cover and jumped out her zat converted pistol in hand and rifle being drawn.

Shooting an elite charging her she fired four shots of the pistol into it disintegrating as the last one hit before shooting a few grunts.

Turning she came face to face with two 7ft green armored soldiers, "Ah Spartans where do you want us?!"

Recruitment:

Endless Legend/space

NAME: Justicar Jyde Parcha

FACTION: Sisters of Mercy

NAME:Jenestra Omalfi'Meos

FACTION:Lumeris

NAME: Ilona Zoya (First of the Bloodline)

FACTION: Vaulter

Harem:

In Harem-

Justicar Jyde Parcha 6

Ilona Zoya 4

Votes-

Ahsoka Tano 23

7 of 9 23

Samantha Carter 22

Natasha 21

Aayla Secura 20

Fem-Shep 17

Six 17

Liara T'soni 15

Nova Terra 12

Sarah Kerrigan 12

B'Elanna Torres 10

Emperors Wrath 10

Kallen Stadtfeld 9

Lana Beniko 8

Villetta Nu 7

Darth Nox 7

Vette 6

Aria 6

Cecile Croomy 5

Cornelia Li Britannia 5

Jenestra Omalfi'Meos 5

Hero of Tython 5

Barser'thor 5

awoken warlock 5

Jaesa Willsaam 2 (may Remove)

CC – Code Geass (may add)

World's/Universes:

Main reality – Base/homeworld

Stargate (SG!, SGA, SGU)

Endless Legend/Endless Space 2

Marvel (MCU)

Halo

World's/Universes:

Main reality – Base/homeworld

Stargate (SG!, SGA, SGU)

Endless Legend/Endless Space 2

Marvel (MCU)

Halo

Worm

Planned Universes: 08/2018

Halo

Mass effect

Destiny

Battlestar Galactica (2003)

Star Wars (Movies, SWTOR, K0TOR, etc)

Star Trek

Code Geass

Gundam 00

Gundam Seed

Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans

Dead Space

Aliens

Limitless

Valverave the Liberator

Children of man

Fallout

Harry Potter

Planetary anialation

What other Universes should I add?


	5. Chapter 5

**Stargate: Endless Empire**

 **Summary:**

Alexander the GREAT... no not the emperor of old but the present day prodigy that got nowhere in life and can't even get a date is selected by a group of R.O.B.'s with a few others to entertain them. Given a Reality jumping "Stargate Puddle Jumper" to do anything he could want as long as it entertains his Patron and the other R.O.B.'s.

A Mary Sue, AU, AR, Crack Multiverse fanfiction... Just for fun, Practice, Kicks, and giggles...

I would give it an almost M rating due to language, violence, etc., no lemons though there may be descriptions or mention's of it happening.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Warning:** I've been known to have spelling and grammar issues throughout any story I have written. I am working on improving my skills in writing. It has Greatly dropped since I Worked on Mythical Legends my online web novel. I'm currently working on improving but it will take some time.

 **A/N:**

Thanks once again for all the comments and reviews!

I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out it could be any time between this weekend and next weeked possibly logger if anything happens.

 **Reviews:**

Thanks for the Reviews!

 **Chapter 4 Auriga Part 2**

 **~Previously~**

I brought up a quick map from a previous scan on to a holographic screen, "Right now I'm flying towards your closest village."

She nodded a moment with a look of wonder as another sister leaned over her shoulder asking, "Do you know what those things are?"

I nodded for a moment changing the screen to show images and scans of the Necros, "Those are a race known as Necrophages. They are an insectoid hive mind race that can also be considered undead. Their main desires are to fight, feed and multiply. They also have been attacking and overrunning the other races of Auriga."

the two looked at the screen and slowly began to pale with the images, increasing numbers from scans and my description of the race.

"we need to warn the others." the 2nd sister told the first.

"and we shall." was her only response.

After a moment I turned to the first sister I talked to who stood looking over my shoulder, "I forgot to ask what's your name."

she looked down at me for a moment before smiling, "Justicar Jyde Parcha at your service."

I froze in shock for a moment at the name... I was in the presence of a Hero! Well, at least a hero in the Making.

 **~Auriga~**

It took a few minutes to fly to the nearest village where I brought my ship down a safe distance from the town walls but still with in 30 yards of the gate and road. I quickly ran through a mental checklist to distract myself powering down before lowering the back ramp.

I turned and took a moment to observe the sisters as they got up and began to carry the wounded off my ship. I stood up and walked over to the asgard core. Taking a moment I created a portable translator and holo terminal.

Jyde Parcha stood to the side watching, "What are you doing?"

I smiled back at her, "I'm creating a portable Translator so I would be able to talk with you or anyone else while I am off the ship."

Jyde Parcha looked around again, "Ship? A water transport?"

I was not sure if it had been a translation error but began to explain, "Not quite. This is a spaceship that travels between worlds… out among the stars. While Ship could be used for sea vessels, AirShips and spaceships."

Jyde Looked at me in shock, "out among the stars?! Truly?"

I nodded smiling again while picking up the finished translator, "Yes this ship is one of many that can travel among the stars."

Jyde Parcha looked around the ship again, "what is out there and how is it possible…"

I lead her to the back of the Puddle Jumper, "there is much to see out there. Worlds like Auriga, Barren rocks, Moons, Gas Giants, Black Holes… there is a lot out there to explore."

Stepping out I froze where I stood for the moment as I stared at the large group of Sisters in front of me. A number of them had their weapons pointed at me but most looked at my ship in Ah. I nervously lifted my empty hands hoping they see I am unarmed…

"I Come in Peace…" I said nervously.

Jyde stepped in front of me raising her hands placatingly, "Please Sisters he is not here to harm us. He saved me and the rest of the patrol from abominations."

An older woman stepped out from the gathered sisters with guards fanning out around her, "Justicar Parcha who is this and what happened to your patrol?"

Jyde bowed to the woman, "Mother we came under attack by abominations a days march away." she lifted her hand jestering towards me. "Alexander her rescued us with his space… Ship from them calling them Necrophages."

The woman turned to me, "Alexander is it?"

I only nodded nervously but kept my head held high.

She stared at me for a moment, "Do you know what these creatures were and why they attacked us?"

I cleared my throat, "Yes, They are Necrophages an undead like insectoid race. Most of the race of Auriga se them as monsters who destroy everything in their path. The Necrophages main drive is to feed, fight, and Propagate.

They lay eggs with in the living and the dead of their enemies hoping to inherit traits from the hosts. They are driven by their biology and see diplomacy and Commerce as a waste of time with only the Hive meaning anything to them.

They have already destroyed a number of civilizations while many more are being attacked as we speak."

The woman seemed to contemplate what I told her, "Then we thank you for your assistance. I am Mother Valete Sapiri Kugua and you are welcome among my people."

They talked amongst themselves for a moment before I was Lead into their village. Where there was mostly women though there were plenty of children and a few men about. I soon noticed I was being led to what could be considered a church back home.

Jyde walking next to me began to ask questions, "Alex where are you from? What was it like there? What were your people like?"

I laughed as she didn't give me time to answer, "Well I'm from a planet called earth… Though it no longer exists."

Jyde paused for a moment, "What Happened?" she asked quietly.

I sighed looking up at the sky for a moment, "An Asteroid, A massive rock bigger than your mountains over there." I pointed off towards the mountains and valley. "Flew through space and crashed into Earth. Killing most if not all life while the after effects would have killed anything that survived."

A sister to my other side asked, "How did you survive?"

"There… There are beings out there that can be considered gods and have even played a roll in my world and possibly others. They randomly picked 24… only 24 people to save, but it was not out of the kindness of their hearts. They Picked us out to use us as entertainment. I'm not sure what has happened to the other 23 but my Patron you could say gave me my ship… changed me… and sent me off to entertain her."

We soon entered the large Church's main doors and headed for a long table at the far side.

Valete turned to me giving me a pitied look, "What were your people like?"

I looked at her for a moment remembering a bit of their lore from the games wondering if she was asking since in the games they only worked with Merciful factions. They usually tested a faction before they joined them… I wondered if this was something similar.

"Humanity varied greatly depending on the individual and local culture. We were broken up into around 200 countries…"

We sat there as I talked and answered more questions.

Valete began to stand, "Well that's it for now. You are free to go about the village while we decide on a course of action…"

The doors opened behind me drawing those of us in the room's attention. A few Sisters lead in a small group of men and women. A few wore armor while the woman leading them had on light armor and a jacket with a variety of colors most being Gray, White and orange.

A sister stepped forward, "Mother Ilona Zolya of the Vaulters is here to see you."

I quickly took a closer look at the woman leading the new group that walked in and soon recognized a few of the others with her. There was Petrov Jutka, Serz Kersho, Raudd Klapatch, Rill Kata, and Opbot DV8 among her group. All recruitable Vaulter heroes from the Endless Legend and Space series.

Ilona Zolya stepped forward giving a slight bow to Valete, "Mother Valete we thank you and your order for taking in our people."

Valete smiled back, "We are happy to help those in need."

Zolya nodded, "I was hoping to speak with you about what we should do from here. These Quakes, strange weather occurrences, and this recent attack I just heard about have many worried."

Valete sighed, "Give me a moment to finish things here with Alexander."

Zolya looked at me with curiosity while I gave a brief smile and nod.

I turned back to Valete, "I may be able to shed some light on these events."

Jyde sitting next to me asked, "What do you mean? Do you know what's going on?"

I nodded sadly to her, "to some degree, I gained a lot of information from my scans on my ship before I found your patrol."

Zolya and everyone else looked at me in confusion, "What are… Scans?"

I pulled out my Translator Holo terminal activating it to show a map, images and text floating above the table. This caused a few to step back while the rest looked on with interest. Op Bot was the only one to step forward understanding what it was but not remembering why.

"Sorry this is my Translator and holo terminal. Right now its showing a map from the scans of Auriga I have."

Jyde waved her hand through the holo screen with wonder with Zolya and Valete soon following. I gave them a few moments to look at everything before stepping forward drawing their attention again.

I pointed to the Valley with the Argosy, "This is the valley were most of your people are at. At the End Here is a large crashed ship who's markings match up with those I see on the Vaulters. If I had to guess your ancestors came to Auriga on this ship."

Zolya stopped me right there, "What do you mean my people originated from there, And what do you mean by ship?"

I nodded taking a moment to think, "This here is a spaceship just like mine out there in front of the village. It is a means of traveling between worlds among the stars Such as Auriga the world we are on now. And the basic scans I have of the ship matches up with our armors markings and your mechanical friend there." I said pointing at Opbot.

The Vaulters looked to be in shock at the revelation with Zolya looking slowly back and forth Between Opbot and the hologram. I Let them have a moment only for everything to start shaking.

Decorations and furniture fell over while everyone tried to find support on something to not fall. Jyde kept a hand on my shoulder to keep me from falling. I could hear people shouting and screaming in the room and from the outside. A window even shattered off to the side. After a minute it seemed to settle down.

Jyde looked around with worry, "That's the third one today… Their getting worse."

Valete looked around the room, "Is everyone alright?"

One of the sisters answered, "everyones alright just a few cuts and bruises."

Valete turned to me after a moment, "Can you tell me why this is happening?"

I didn't know what to say standing there frozen.

Jyde put her hand on my shoulder, "Please do you know what is happening?"

I looked at everyone as they stared at me before looking down sadly at the table.

"Quakes happen for a number of reasons. Tectonic plate movement, something collapsing, a large impact, explosions, Volcanic eruptions… usually they are local events but from what I can tell this has been a global continues occurence for the past year now am I correct?" I Asked Jyde.

She nodded waiting for me to go on.

"These Quakes are not the only events going on. Water levels are rising from the polar caps melting. Many of the guardians are becoming active and violent. Weather is changing rapidly while steadily getting worse…"

I looked around everyone was holding on to my every word hoping… and what I would say next could break them. "Auriga is **dying.** "

Everyone stared at me not understanding what I just said.

Zolya was the first to gain her voice, "What do you mean Auriga is dying?"

I Sighed rubbing my forehead, "There are many ways a world can die more so for those supporting life… just like mine."

I linked the terminal to my ship showing examples as I spoke, "An asteroid can impact and destroy a planet, Stars expanding or going supernova. Life can be destroyed by Climate change, Radiation, Pollution, nuclear war, there are countless ways worlds can die. All I know is that Auriga is destabilizing and will not be able to support life in the next ten to twenty years. I can run more scans and studies for a more precise time… but between now and then things are only going to get worse."

Everyone began to shout at each other or at me. I closed my eyes and took a few calming breaths as I heard Valete and Zolya trying to calm everyone.

After ten minutes Valete slammed her fist against the table, "Silence!"

She stared everyone down before turning to me, "Is everything you said true? Is… is Auriga dying?"

I nodded, "yes all the data and references in my repository point to Auriga dying."

Zolya stepped towards me, "Is there a way to stop it?"

I looked at her before searching as quick as I could on my terminal, "I know there are technologies out there that can do it but…" I stopped with the necessary information on the display. "There! I have the technologies blueprints in my repository but… I don't have the resources or industry needed for it at this time. The process also would take years to stabilize Auriga. I'm sorry."

Jyde drew my attention while pointing down at the holo map of Auriga, "Is there anything you can do to help save us?!"

I looked down at the map before centering on the Argosy, "There may be a way… Ok Depending on the condition of the Vaulters ship here we may be able to repair it with my technology and get all if not most of you off Auriga in one trip."

Valete looked down at the map of the valley, "How Long do you think it will take?"

I looked down at the screen seeing the uncovered section of the ship was a bit longer then the UNSC Infinity if I remember correctly while around a third of the craft was still Buried, "I can not give you an exact time but I can give you an estimation."

Valete looked down up to me, "Please how long?"

I calculated the size of the ship with the rate of repairs through Nanites and Asgard beaming technology on my terminal, "at best 6 to nine months if enough of the ship is in good condition at most just over a year for an entire refit. But since I don't know how long it's been buried or its overall condition I believe it will take a full year."

Zolya looked back at her people for a moment, "Where would we go if we leave?"

I looked at her then everyone else in the room, "You have two possible options. One is we could search for a new world for you to settle out there but we don't know the dangers we would face. Or Option two you could come to the world I've been starting to Colonize."

They all began to talk to each other for a moment before Jyde drew my attention.

Jyde asked with worry, "And can you fit everyone from Auriga onboard?"

I shook my head, "No the ship would not be able to fit everyone. With just the Vaulters and the Sisters of Mercy's Population of about 3 million, we could fit about half of that comfortably but the ship could hold most of the population if needed but room would be very tight with no form of privacy. That would include the storage holds so supplies would be an issue. To fix that we could build a few ships from scratch but they won't be anywhere near that large a size."

Valete tapped the table, "What about the other races can we save them?"

I shook me head, "If everyone could work peacefully we could go in trips but with the current situation most of the other races would attack to enslave or eliminate us."

Zolya stepped forward looking over the map, "Who's all out there and what's the situation?"

I moved up next to her and Valete, "There are quite a few factions and races out there. The main factions are easy to point out."

I pointed towards the plains of the largest continent with images of the race appearing above the map, "These regions here out in the plains area where the Broken Lords are located. Currently, they are in a civil war do to their beliefs and way of life. They are near immortals stuck in armor living by feeding off other beings life force."

I pointed to a jungle rich region a distance away from the Broken Lords, "Here is where the Ardent Mages a race of Sorcerers are located. They are race driven by dust magic gaining strength through Agony and Rage. they only have one city remaining under siege from the Necrophages."

Everyone either looked sick or angered by what they heard of the two Races and their situation.

I pointed to a large section of the two continents where they touched or bordered each other through many islands, "This wide area is controlled by the Cultists a fanatical Religious group converting any race they can through peace or force. Their main desire is to destroy anything dealing with the Endless and their lost empire. Right now they are just starting to face Necrophage Invasion while having a major Drought."

Then I pointed to the desert region between the Cultists and the mountains of the Vaulters and Sisters of Mercy's main valley, "The Drakken live in the Desert regions but they have already lost much to the Necrophages. They only have three cities left bordering your mountain range."

Valete nodded, "We know them and have been trading with them though none of their caravans have been seen in months."

The forest regions to the south on both continents were next, "the Wild Walkers live in the vast forest on both continents. They have the second-highest population but have been at war with the Allayi and the Necrophages."

I pointed to the mountain ranges bordering the forests, "The Allayi are an old race that are on a quest to eliminate all other races seeing them as harmful to Auriga."

I sighed looking down at the map, "The Morgaw have fallen but are not quite extinct as the cultists saw them as Endless spawn."

I looked over everyone, "Then there is the Group known as the Forgotten who are hidden in almost every populated region. They move in the shadows performing Espionage and sabotage to other races. I don't know much else about them as they like to remain hidden."

Changing the settings on the map a third of the landmasses turned gray, "The area that is now highlighted in gray are under the control of the Necrophages. As I said before, they only think about Fighting, Feeding, and Propagating. They do not care about diplomacy and commerce only their ever-growing hunger."

I turned to Valete, "I don't know enough about the smaller regional factions."

I then noticed how Valete's fists were clenched drawing blood. Looking around some more I noticed how pale and quiet everyone was. Zolya and Valete continued to stare down at the map in contemplation. After a few more minutes they talked amongst themselves.

After waiting a bit they turned back to me, "Thank you for telling us what you know. We have some things we have decisions we need to make amongst ourselves. May we borrow your… map for now?"

I nodded, "Yes, though I would need to go back to my ship for another translator."

She nodded before turning towards another sister, "Rosa please escort Alexander back to his ship, please. Jyde I need to talk to you…"

I followed Rosa out only looking back as we stepped through the doors. Both the Vaulters and Sisters stood in groups separate and mixed talking to each other over the map with voices rising.


End file.
